Invaders
by SalinaSwathe
Summary: AU Shiro and Ichigo live alone on the farm after the deaths of their parents 2 years ago. Life has become monotonous for them now, but will they like the intergalactic change in life style? What will become of them after the aliens begin claiming them? Shonen Ai/Yaoi
1. Into the Woods

Hey guys, Salina here with another story!

Just a quick note!

~Any underlined dialogue conveys the speaker on the other side of the phone.

Disclaimer:

Bleach and all of its characters belong to Tite Kubo-sensei, the only thing I own is this original idea

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The farm was to big enough for ten people, and yet only two lived there. Along with the two cows, a dog and cat. The sheep all died years ago, and their father had hated chickens.

There were more than enough acres to support a herd or two, but most of the land was taken over by the field and the dense woods; it was almost a forest. The two young men who lived there played in there when they were younger, but never strayed too far for fear of getting lost. Their parents had warned against going deep in that dark wooded place anyway, but they always wondered what lied deep within.

There were two younger sisters as well. A fierce tom-boy and a motherly cute one. They were both cute actually, but the motherly one had a cuddly air about her. These two sisters lived with their unorthodox Aunt and eccentric Uncle in town. They moved there after their parents died a few years back.

The two people who lived there - brothers - seem to do the same thing everyday. The youngest brother dragged the older out of bed and milked the cows while the older split wood and set out food for the dog and cat. Milking two cows can go by quickly, especially after years of practice, and so the younger usually had breakfast out on the table by the time the older finished.

Once they were done they tended to the sizable field, harvesting or planting whatever they wanted depending on the season. If the harvested, they cleaned the crops and either stored them or took them into town to sell for money. That day, however, they planted cabbage, broccoli, and carrots, and finished around 3pm, so for the rest of the day the two seventeen year olds could do whatever they wanted.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked up from his book at the sound of his older brother calling him from downstairs. He stood and walked out of the small study. "What?"

"I'm going to town for a second, do you know if we need anything?"

Ichigo sighed. Why did Shiro always do this? "You're downstairs, have a look around!"

"That's too much work."

"We live on a farm!"

Pause. "Your point?"

Ichigo sighed again. "Dog food. We need more food for Komamura. And Pantera's collar is gonna break any day now so get a new one for her."

"Cool, anything else?"

Ichigo crossed his arms, and nibbled his thumb as he racked his brain. They were good on toilet paper, and soap. Was he running low on thread? No. Bullets for the shotgun? No. No, they didn't need anything; they were still well stocked up.

"Could you get me some candy?"

Ichigo could almost hear his older brother's shit eating grin. "Yeah, I'll get you a whole bag of those Strawberry Bon Bons!"

"Screw you! Get me sour cherries or we're gonna have some problems!"

The sound of Shiro's cackled echoed through the large house followed by a reverberating slam of the door. As Ichigo went back into the study he heard the old rusty pick-up they had choke to life and sputter off. He moved to plopped back down into the comfy armchair, but a long yawn stopped him in his track and he instead only put his book down and went to the bathroom across the hall hoping a quick splash of water would wake him.

He yawned as he turned on the faucet. He gathered a generous amount of lukewarm water in his hands and splashed it on his face a few time before turning off the water and drying his face. He groaned as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He stared, and like always began comparing his appearance to his brother's. Color danced in his flesh compared to his brother's ghostly pale pallor, brown eyes to his odd black and yellow, bright orange hair compared to white tresses.

"Fuck." Ichigo cursed. "Scissors. I forgot scissors." He dropped the towel on the sink and fingered a long lock of hair; the tresses were beginning to brush his earlobes. Yet another difference between him and Shiro despite them being twins.

He grabbed one of the old hair rings they still had in the medicine cabinet and tied his hair back. He left the bathroom and went back to the study to finish his book.

Ichigo grabbed the book and got comfy again, but unfortunately another yawn interrupted him. He sighed as he contemplated why he was so tired lately. Maybe he was bored. Bored of this monotonous farm life. There was nothing he could do about it really, but maybe it would be nice if something new happened.

_5 hours pass_

Shiro threw his shoulder into the door and entered the house, lugging a large bag of dog food in his arms and a small bag dangling from his wrist. "Yo, Ichi, I got your candy!" He kicked the door closed and headed towards the pantry. "Ichi?" He quickly put large bag away and headed upstairs. He found his little brother where he figured he would; in the study, fast asleep.

He took a second to chuckle at how girly he looked with that small ponytail before grabbing the sleeping teen and making him stand. Ichigo grumbled, but otherwise stayed asleep. Shiro didn't carry him, Ichigo had an uncanny ability to walk while asleep so long as someone held his shoulders.

Shiro guided his younger towards the back of the house to their parent's old room where they both slept.

The room was large but the furniture was set up as if it were a lot smaller, the boys liked it that way. The queen-sized bed was shoved into the corner across from the door and against the one of the two small windows in the room. The dresser was against the wall nearest the door with a full-length mirror set next to it. A cluttered desk sat in the farthest corner underneath the other window. A rug was spread on the tan wooden floor, which emphasized the amount of space left in the room.

Shiro reached the bed and gave Ichigo a little shove, and he collapsed onto the mattress. He grinned and quickly rearranged Ichigo's lanky body and threw the comforter over him. He let out an obnoxious yawn and looked out the window. The sun was still rather far from setting, but he was still so tired. Did that drive really take it out of him? Well, a four-hour drive to town and back would probably wear anyone out.

With another yawn, Shiro peeled off his shirt and kneeled onto the mattress-

_RING RING_

Shiro heaved a sigh and climbed back out of bed, and strolled to the desk. With an uncaring swipe of his hand he shoved all the papers off of the phone. He took a moment to stare at the random assortment or bills and letters that now covered the floor. Ichigo would get on him tomorrow about it if he didn't clean that up, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He snatched up the receiver and brought it to his ear.

"What?"

"Wow, did I wake you up or something?"

Shiro smiled at the sound of his little sister's sarcastic voice. "Sup, Karin?"

He heard Karin resettle on the other side of the phone before she answered. "We wanted to know if we could come over for the weekend."

"Is that big brother?!" Shiro heard someone shriek.

Karin cried a brief, "Hey!" before someone else spoke.

"Big brother?"

"Hey, Yuzu."

"Hey, Shiro! How are you and Ichigo doing? What about Pantera and Komamura? And the farm? Are you eating right?"

Shiro chuckled lowly at his little sister's excited yet worried bombardment of questions, and quickly answered. "I'm good. So's Ichigo. And the demon and mutt. And I guess you could say that we're eating okay."

Yuzu huffed. "Pantera's not a demon! Quit calling her that!"

"I'll stop calling her that when she stops attacking me for no reason and staring at me while I sleep."

Yuzu huffed again knowing there was really no use arguing with him. "Well... can we come over?"

"Sure. Weekend right?"

"Yes! Thank you so much! I'm gonna go plan out Saturday dinner now!"

The phone switched hands and Karin was back on.

"What day is it today, anyway."

"What, you don't know?! Aren't you supposed to be a farmer?"

"Your point?"

Karin sighed. "It's Tuesday." 

"Oh okay, four days then."

"Yeah, we'll see you then."

He heard a click and then the dial tone hummed in his ear. He hung up the phone, and went back to bed.

Feeling cheeky, he grinned and flopped onto the mattress, waking Ichigo. Shiro grinned madly as Ichigo glared before punching his elder in the shoulder and rolling over. Shiro rubbed his arm, and snuggled close to his grumpy twin. With his cold nose snuggled into Ichigo's warm shoulder he quietly told him about the phone call.

"Okay, I'll make sure their room isn't dusty tomorrow."

* * *

Ichigo groaned as the sound of Komamura's urgent barking reached his ears. He wanted to go back to sleep, to snuggle back into his brother's warm back and ignore the whole situation, but what if some stupid kids were prowling around the farm, tipping the cows or messing with the equipment? He sighed and rolled over his brother causing him to groan, but not wake up.

Ichigo stretched as his feet hit the floor and looked to the window as he heard the sound of Komamura's barks grow softer. He sighed as he spotted the brown husky dart across the yard and into the trees.

"What is that dog doing?" he groaned and headed to the door.

"Mm, 'ere er yah goin'?" Shiro grumbled lowly.

"Koma ran into the woods, I'm gonna go get him and see what he's chasing after."

Shiro moved the blankets off of him and sat up. "I'll come with you."

Ichigo shook his head loosening the small ponytail he still sported. "No, no," he fixed his hair and opened the door. "It's just Koma, and if anything happens he'll protect me."

He didn't allow for his older brother to argue, and shut the bedroom door behind him before he could speak.

He made his way downstairs and quickly threw on a light jacket and his Wellingtons- the woods were usually muddy this time of year- and grabbing a lantern before going outside.

The cold air woke him more and soon he was running across the yard as well, following the path their dog had and bursting through the trees. He jogged through the dark forest calling the dog's name and desperately listening for his barks and heavy steps. Moments passed and Ichigo finally heard Komamura's barks in the distance and headed towards the low sound.

Ichigo trekked further and further until he stopped at a large tree with a reflective strip on it. This was the warning their father had placed. When Ichigo and his brother were young, their father stuck those strips on various trees so that they'd know that they had wandered to far; that they were about to enter the deep woods.

Ichigo stared at the reflective sticker warily and then looked to where the barks still echoed from. Komamura knew better. He'd never go too deep into the woods, they'd taught him that when he was just a pup. Why had the old dog gone so deep?

A sense of foreboding washed over the teen as he stared into the deep woods which seemed to absorb any light his lantern emitted. He called to Komamura, begging the mutt to come to him so that he wouldn't have to venture in after him, but Komamura did not come.

He stood there, listening as the barks did not stop or seem to come towards him, before groaning and passing the marked tree; following the barks on quiet careful steps.

The bark grew louder as Ichigo came to clearing, but he still did not see the husky.

He took a hesitant step forward . "Koma-ah!"

His foot slipped and he tumbled down an unseen trench. He landed at the bottom with a sharp yelp as his arm twisted slightly. He groaned in pain and laid there.

Snuffling was heard and suddenly something wet laved over Ichigo's cheek. He heard a low whimper and lifted his head.

"There you are... stupid dog..."

Komamura whimpered again apologetically.

Ichigo groaned as he lifted his sore body into a sitting position and reached over to grab the discarded lantern. He hissed when a shock of pain went through his wrist. He gave the joint a test poke and found that it was only sprained. He sighed and gave the old lantern a few whacks with his uninjured hand until it shined back to life.

The teen and the dog both squinted as their eyes adjusted, and Ichigo reached to pet Koma.

He snatched his hand back when the large husky suddenly growled and turned around to face a large pair of boots.

Ichigo lifter the lantern to illuminate the owner of the strange looking boots. His brown eyes widened and his heart skipped as he met iridescent eyes.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Yeah so here's the first chapter of my new fanfiction! I just wanna say now that this in no way means that I will be discontinuing any of my other stories, I just needed to take a break from them. If the words don't just flow onto the page them the quality suffers, yah know?

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review! Have a nice day


	2. New Arrivals

Hey there! Here I am with the next chapter.

Another quick note:

~Any _italisized_ text within quotation marks is a different language

~Any _italisized and underlined_text is telepathic messages (which are usually in the other language)

Disclaimer:

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei, and I am in no way making profit from this story!

* * *

Ichigo stared at the figure his lantern illuminated. Taking in the inhuman aura and appearance with horror and awe.

The being before him stood seven feet high, with a muscular build; obvious under the second-skin suit he wore. Long flaming red locks framed a pale orange tinted face with black angular markings etched into his forehead and neck. Two flexible antennae hung from his temples, their length long enough to brush his jaw. His nose appeared slightly flattened, but not unattractively so, and he stared back at Ichigo with glowing brown eyes before a second set of yellow ones opened where his eyebrows should've been, which also fixed onto Ichigo.

Komamura growled menacingly and leaped forward at the being- the alien- as it stepped forward. Koma latched onto the being's arm and was easily batted away. The husky landed as the alien leaned down and grabbed the oranget's wounded wrist and lifted him from the ground. Ichigo screamed in pain and Koma pounced again, latching onto the alien's arm once again and digging his fangs deep into alien flesh.

The alien seemed to be unaffected by the attack. He merely grunted and threw the dog away once more. Koma yelped upon hitting a tree.

"Koma!"

Ichigo swung his legs and hit the alien directly in his chest.

The red alien grunted in pain and dropped Ichigo.

Ichigo dropped to the ground and quickly snagged the lantern before running to his husky. He shook the large dog, and urged him to his feet.

"C'mon boy! C'mon, c'mon!"

After a quick shake, Koma got to his feet and they both bounded off into the forest, headed for the house full tilt.

Going so fast in a darkened forest isn't very smart however.

A raised root caught Ichigo's foot and he fell, landing on his wounded wrist once again.

Ichigo screamed and writhed on the ground trying to calm himself but the pain as too great. He held his hand to his chest and curled protectively around it. "Fuck, fuck, ow," he groaned as he waited for the pain to fade. Koma barked and pawed at the teen urging him to go just as Ichigo had done him.

The thundering sound of boots grew closer and Ichigo struggled to his feet.

_"Sentient being."_

Ichigo gasped and turned to the alien. A small orb of light hovered around him illuminating a small futuristic gun in his hand.

At the sight of the gun, Koma's hackles rose and he stood between Ichigo and the being. He leaped at the alien and he was once again batted away.

The alien pointed his gun at the fallen dog.

"No!"

Koma yelped as a small laser shot into him and he laid still.

Time seemed to stop as Ichigo gasped and tears streamed from his eyes. "Koma!" He took a few steps forward.

The alien turned the gun back to Ichigo and the teen stumbled backwards. "No..." He darted around a tree and headed for the house once more, leaving Koma and his lantern behind.

He ran through the forest once more, this time with no light to aid him. Soon Ichigo was struggling for breath and his lungs burned with the overexertion. Why wasn't he out of the forest yet? Had he really gone so deep into the woods? Was he going the wrong way?

"Ah!"

"Oof!"

Ichigo slammed into a warm body and tumbled to the ground. Now that he was no longer running he noticed that he couldn't breath. He clawed at his throat gasping for oxygen. For cool night air to cool his burning lungs.

"Agh. Shit, Ichigo! Where'd you come from?!"

"Shi...ro..."

The older brother grabbed the oranget and elevated his head. "Are you having another attack!? Where's your inhaler?"

"Ghk...h...home..."

"Idiot!" Shiro slung Ichigo's limp gasping form and stood. "Why're you running around the woods without your rescue inhaler!" He took off through the trees.

Time blurred as Shiro raced towards the trees, and things were becoming hazey for Ichigo as the entered their home, and Shiro layed him on the floor of the front room and stood to shut the door.

"I'll run up and get your inhaler," Shiro told him as he stepped over Ichigo. "It's on the nightstand right?"

"No...!" Ichigo grabbed his brother's pants leg. "Don't... don't leave! I..." A wheeze cut him off.

"Let go, Ichi! I have to get your inhaler."

"T-Take me... please!"

Shiro scoffed and picked Ichigo up once more. "What's gotten into you?"

Shiro carried his brother up to their room and dumped him on the floor next to the nightstand. He snatched the little red inhaler off of the table and shoved the mouth piece into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo exhale and quickly sucked in the aerosolized medicine, and repeated once more before pulling the inhaler away. "Shiro! This thing- it.. Koma-!"

Shiro covered his mouth. "Shut up and breathe deeply for 10 seconds, you know how to take your medicine! And speaking of Koma, where is that mutt?"

Ichigo pushed the pale hand away. "There's-!"

_BAM!_

"What the Hell?" Shiro stood.

"No! Shiro don't go!" Ichigo's breath caught in his throat and he began coughing harshly.

Shiro shoved the inhaler back into Ichigo's mouth and sprayed a dose of medicine for him. "Stop trying to speak! You're not letting the medicine take full effect! Now I'll be right back." He left and shut the door before Ichigo could object.

Ichigo yelled for Shiro to come back, but a terrible chest pain stopped him. He took another puff, and counted this time.

_10_

_9_

_8_

He heard footsteps ascending the stairs.

_7_

_6_

What did that noise come from?

_5_

_4_

_3_

It couldn't have been that thing... that alien... could it have?

_2_

_1_

_0_

The pain subsided and Ichigo could breathe easier now. He opened his eyes as he heard the door open. He let out a shout and scrambled away from the door.

The red alien from the woods now stood before him pointing his strange gun at him once more. It stepped into the bedroom and loomed over Ichigo.

Ichigo pressed his back into the frame of the bed and clutched his chest as he began hyperventilating in fear. Everything seemed to blur... and then go dark.

* * *

Renji lowered his gun as the being passed out on the floor in front of him. He kneeled next to it and hovered his hand over its mouth to check for respiration. He found it; the being had not died from fright.

Though the sentient being's distress had disturbed him, he was still glad he hadn't had to shoot it.

_"Renji, report."_

Renji stood and picked up the telepathic wave. _"Your Highness. I believe I have a discovered a suitable place to set up base."_

_"Hmph. I expected no less from you, Renji."_

_"Thank you, sir."_

The wave faded and Renji was once again left with his own thoughts. He looked once more to the sentient being- the human- collapsed on the floor. He once again kneeled beside it.

Upon "closer" inspection he found that it was male. The one downstairs was probably the same, especially since they appeared to have the same face. He noticed swelling of the human's wrist and gently picked it up.

_"Broken,"_ he murmured and set it gently back on the floor. He'd ask that the doctor to look at that. Though, perhaps the captain would be a better choice, since he had more experience with humans, albeit young ones.

He fingered an antenna thoughtfully as he mulled over what to do. He grunted and stood to leave. He should assist in the transfer.

* * *

Ichigo moaned softly and stretched. Time to milk the cows and get breakfast going. Ugh, not before he dragged Shiro out of the bed.

Ichigo sat up with a start. "Shiro?"

He quickly looked around the room, leaped from the bed, and ran to the door.

The door swung open before Ichigo reached it, revealing another alien. Different from the one last night.

His hair was short and blue, along with his eyes which had teal markings in the corners. He was the same height as the red one, but he appeared to be more muscular, and his skin tone was a human tan color. While all of these features were striking in their own right, they weren't the most noticeable when compared to his alien features: a second set of arms place right under the first and a long arrow-tipped tail.

"Where do you think yer going, human!" The blue alien grabbed Ichigo around the neck and lifted him from the floor.

Ichigo tried to scream, but the alien cut him off with a rough squeeze.

"Don't scream, you'll hurt my ears." He brought him closer and inspected the teenager. "Hey, you're kinda cute. You don't see too many pretty humans out in the wild."

_"Grimmjow, release him. He can't breathe."_

Ichigo hit the floor with a gasp after the blue alien dropped him. He coughed and hacked as he squirmed away from them both.

_"Ugh, is he sick?" _Grimmjow uttered in disqust.

The red alien stepped around the other and kneeled in front of Ichigo. He held out his hand.

Ichigo flinched at the sudden movement before peering into the larger hand and spotting his inhaler. He snatched it away and took a couple puffs. At this rate he'll need a refill soon.

_"What's that?"_

The red alien moved away from Ichigo and turned back to the blue one. _"I had the Scientist analyze it. Apparently, it's medicine for humans who have respiratory problems."_

_"Really?"_

He shrugged. _"In laymen's terms anyway. I never quite understand what that man is saying."_

Ichigo eyed both aliens for a moment as they slowly seemed to forget him and immerse themselves into their conversation. As much as Ichigo wanted to question them, find out what they were, and why they were there, he wanted to get away from there and find his brother much more.

He peered at the door, but with the hulking alien masses in his way there was no way he'd make it out that way. He looked to the window behind him. He hadn't locked that one right?

He slowly moved onto the bed and used his good hand to wiggle the window loose before lifting. Good the screen was still missing, he wouldn't have to worry about that. He waited for the right moment before throwing the window open, and making a leap for it.

"Oh no you don't!"

Ichigo's jump for freedom was cut short when he felt a hand grab his ankle and yank him back into the room. He hit his head upon reentry, and the blue alien pinned him to the mattress while the red one slammed the window shut.

"You think you're clever, huh human? Well, you're not, we were watchin you the whole time! We were even discussing when we should try to stop yah!"

"Let go of me!" Ichigo swung but it was easily caught and pinned by one of blue's four hands. "Let go!"

Blue cackled and flashed his shark-like teeth. "You think yer tough, huh? Think you can take me? I'm a _Queso de Credo_! On my planet we eat weaklings like you, bones and all! And guess what?" He grabbed Ichigo's wounded wrist, "I know your wrist is broken."

Ichigo howled in pain as blue applied bone crushing pressure to his wrist.

"Grimmjow, that's enough."

"Nope, I'm gonna make sure this puny human knows who he's dealing with!"

_"Release the human, Heathen."_

Red turned to the door and instantly bowed at the waist. _"You're Highness."_

Blue- Grimmjow- turned as well. _"Who're you calling a heathen, Cerebro Prince?"_

Ichigo's struggles to pry Grimmjow's hand grew weaker as his arm went numb. Red snatched him away from the four-armed alien and gently held his wrist straight. Grimmjow grunted in displeasure and left.

Another alien stepped into the room and approached red. Ichigo wiped his eyes and looked at him.

Ichigo could tell that he was the same speicies as red, for he had four eyes; the lower ones amber and the upper ones a pale green. He was tall and lean, and his pink hair reached his shoulders, framing his pale pink face. His antennae were shorter than red's, reaching only just past his flattened nose.

Pink handed red something. _"Here, it's for the human's wrist." _Red took it and pink straightened and crossed his arms. _"It should keep the bones straight so that they heal correctly, and supply a cold sensation for the swelling."_

_"This is experimental, isn't it?"_

Pink cracked an evil grin. _"Of course."_

Red sighed and gently slipped the high-tech brace onto Ichigo's wrist, and tightened the straps. Ichigo flinched when the brace beeped quietly and it suddenly grew colder. He brought it close and looked it over before he merely held his wrist to his chest and looked at the aliens warily.

The other alien that arrived was another one of red's species, but he had a more regal air about him. His skin was very pale with swirling powder blue markings on his jaw and around his lower eyes. He was lean but broad shouldered and wore robes instead of a skin tight suit, a white scarf, and a thin silvery ringlet wrapping around his head at the forehead. His black tresses reached his waist along with his antennae which were slicked back over his hair. His eyes were closed as if listening carefully to a sound far away.

_How many of them are there? _Ichigo wondered in despair. _What do they want? Do they want to invade? _Another thought entered his head and he gasped. He looked to red. "Where's Shiro?!"

Red gave him a quizzical look. "Shiro?"

"My brother! What did you do to him, why isn't he here?"

"The white human is on the ship, and as for what's being done to him you'll have to ask him," he told Ichigo, gesturing to the pink alien.

Pink grinned. "The albino human is currently on my work table in my lab. Albinos are a rare commodity and I could never get permission to study one closely... until now. Don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything particularly odd to him. After I'm done with him we'll probably harvest him. You'll be first though."

Ichigo blanched and his mouth went dry. Grimmjow's previous words conjured up gruesome, gory images in his head. "H-Harvest?"

Pink looked to the regal alien behind him. _"Don't you think he'd be delicious, your Highness?"_

The regal alien opened his slate gray eyes slightly sending a chill up Ichigo's spine. He murmured a mental, _"Perhaps,"_ and closed them once more.

_"Doctor, you should be careful with how you word things."_

_"Whatever do you mean? Why should I?"_

_"Grimmjow just told him that his people eat humans. Saying that we'd "harvest" him has got him shaking with fear."_

_"Oh, that heathen would say something like that!"_

Red looked to Ichigo and pet his head in a controlled manner. "Human, don't listen to Grimmjow's lies; we do not eat your kind."

"Then what do you want?" Ichigo snapped. "Why are you invading? If you need space than we've discovered planets about the same as this one."

Pink grinned before letting out a haughty laugh. "Bargaining for your planet? What a brave human; too bad space isn't what we want. We want the natural resources and humans in general."

"Why? S-Slave labor?"

Pink crossed his arms. "Hardly. We milk you."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "I... I think you have the wrong species." He pointed in the direction of the barn. "I could show you how to milk our cows, Susie and Kelly, if you want."

Red cracked a smile, and Pink laughed again. "We have a speices similar to your cows; we have no need for more. And before you suggest it, we do not harvest the secretions of lactating female humans." He smiled at the confused look Ichigo gave him, and pointed in the direction of the teenager's genitals. "We have a particular taste for human semen."

"You-?" Ichigo made a horrified face. "You drink... ugh! That's disgu-!"

*"You drink milk and eat the eggs of other creatures, so don't lecture us."*

Ichigo wanted to argue but saw their point and bit his lip.

_"Szayel, accompany me to the ship. Renji remain here and watch this human,"_the noble alien said though Ichigo could not hear him. He turned and exited the room with pink right behind him. Renji followed but closed the door and stood in front of it.

"What's going on?"

"They went back to the ship; there's still a lot of work to be done."

"Work?"

Red crossed his arms and closed his eyes as if deeply considering something. "There's no reason to hide it from you so I'll just tell you. We're converting you home into our main base of operations. Though the prince on the other hand is probably going to make a report for his father."

"Prince? Was that quiet guy the prince?"

"Yes. First Prince Byakuya Kuchiki. Do well to mind your actions when around him."

"What about that pink creep?"

Red smirked. "Our researcher Dr. Szayelapporo Granz. To be honest, he 'creeps' me out as well."

"You?"

Red looked around the room for a moment before strolling to the desk and grabbing the chair. He dragged it next to the door and sat with a satisfied sigh. "I am the Prince's advisor and guard, Renji Abarai."

Ichigo smirked. "If you're his guard then shouldn't you have followed him?"

Renji laughed outright at that, catching Ichigo off guard. "I like you, human. Keep that up and I may consider making you my pet if the Prince does not claim you.

"P-Pet?"

"What is your name now?"

The teen stored the "pet" thing in his mind for later. "I-Ichigo Kurosaki. My brother is Shiro Kurosaki."

"Ichigo..." Renji grinned. "Well, be a good boy for me Ichigo. I don't want to have to restrain you."

* * *

Sup ya'll

About the milking thing: The sentence with the * is a quote from humon's _Mars needs Men_ drawing on Deviantart (It's hilarious go look at it). Now don't go thinking that I took this story's plot from that comic. I'd always had a slight picture of aliens harvesting milk from females and semen from males as a delicacy (like caviar for us), and the comic just solidified it for me.

Also: I'm sorry. I used Google translate for words and that engine isn't always reliable when it comes to translations, so yeah, there's that

***~Dictionary~***

Queso de Credo- (Spanish) Brawn

Cerebro- (Spanish) Brain

(Yes, I'm so unimaginative that I made the telepathic aliens Brains and the four-armed aliens Brawn. I'm sorry...)

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


	3. Valuable

Hey, here I am again! I sure hope this story continues to flow!

Warning: There will be "milking" in this chapter. Though this is used in a nonsexual manner, it can be perceived as sexual so I put **x~x** at where the scene with it starts and where it ends if you wish to skip this scene. Just saying...

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Plain and simple

* * *

Hours passed and brown eyes opened to darkness. Ichigo wondered when he had fallen asleep. He yawned loudly and stretched out on the old mattress before quickly bringing his arms down after a smell was brought to his attention; he really needed a shower, and maybe a trip to the porcelain throne as well.

He looked over to his alien warden who still sat in the chair next to the door, his darkened form slumped over as if sleeping.

Thoughts of escaping played in his mind but he immediately squashed the desire. If Renji didn't catch him, then that Grimmjow character would, and Ichigo wasn't in the mood for whatever punishment that guy would dish out for him.

Ichigo swung his legs off the bed and lurched to a stand. He wouldn't bother waking the guard up, he'd just leave and come back before he even noticed.

He padded silently towards the door and grasped the knob.

A hand pressed into Ichigo's stomach, stopping his progress. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the bathroom, it's down the hall."

Renji lifted his head and Ichigo caught sight of those familiar glowing eyes. "Oh, really?"

Ichigo's shoulders slumped and he gave a weary sigh. "Look, I'm not trying to escape. You guy's still have my brother somewhere, I never learned how to drive, and it's a three hour's walk to the nearest town. Now, let me go to the bathroom."

The alien and the human locked eyes starting a silent staring contest that Ichigo ultimately lost; he had no clue which set of eyes to stare into. Renji humphed and stood. "I'll allow this, but I'll be coming with you." He placed a heavy hand on Ichigo's shoulder and escorted him out.

Ichigo walked towards the bathroom, memory helping him navigate around the odds and ends scattered around the dark hallway. He grinned when he heard Renji bump into a something.

He reached the washroom and felt around for the switch. The light blinded him for a moment, but he quickly entered and tried to close the door.

Renji kept the door from closing. "Door stays open."

"No way! What, you're gonna watch me piss?"

Renji shrugged and leaned against the door frame. "If I have to"

Ichigo scoffed, but didn't bother arguing. He turned his back to Renji and began peeling off his rank clothing. His shirt and pants were heavy with dried mud, and he wanted to burn his socks upon peeling off his boots. He dumped everything into the clothes hamper under the window, and turned to the toilet to relieve himself.

Ichigo tried desperately to ignore the alien watching him, but Renji made it difficult.

Renji cocked his head and smiled. "Cute."

Ichigo noticed where Renji was looking and turned bright red. "Why are you looking?!"

Renji chuckled at Ichigo's embarrassment. "Don't humans usually compliment each other's sexual organs?"

"I don't! Now quit staring."

"But it's cute."

Ichigo seemed to grow redder and quickly finished. He covered himself from Renji's view as he turned on the shower and set the water to a comfortable temperature and jumped in.

Ichigo sighted and lifted his face towards the shower head, enjoying the warm water, and the feel of the water going through his hair. He suddenly remembered the wrist brace, and looked at it. Nothing seemed wrong despite it having been wet for three minutes now. He figured it was waterproof and shrugged.

He took his time as he washed his hair and then the rest of his body. Once he felt that he had thoroughly cleansed himself of day-old stink he simply stood there under the spray.

The shower curtain was ripped open, and Ichigo yelped and covered himself.

"Augh! What the Hell?!"

"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't somehow drowned yourself. You humans are a fragile race."

"You ass-hat, I can't drown in a shower! Quit staring at me!"

Renji continued to stare before reaching in and shutting off the water. "You appear to be clean, come out of there." He didn't wait for Ichigo's protest, grabbing the teen's arm and pulling him from the tub.

Ichigo snatched away and quickly covered himself with a nearby towel.

"Oh good, he's already undressed."

Ichigo turned to the door, and saw the alien researcher Szayelaporro at the door wearing a high-collared lab coat of some sort.

_"Guardsman Renji, escort the human downstairs to my lab."_

_"Yes, sir," _Renji murmured and grabbed Ichigo again. "Come with me, Ichigo."

Ichigo struggled to hold his towel as he was dragged towards the stairs. "Where are we going?"

Szayelaporro looked at him over his shoulder. "My new lab."

Ichigo's heart skittered as panic overtook him. "I-I don't want to go there! Whoa!"

Renji threw Ichigo over his shoulder and trumped down the stairs.

Instead of heading outside to where Ichigo thought their ship was they turned and went deeper into the house until they reached the basement steps and headed down those as well. "Wait, what's going on?"

"I told you, your home is now our main base of operations." He grunted as he set Ichigo down.

Ichigo shivered as his bottom met a cold surface, and he quickly shifted the towel under him before looking around. The dank unfinished basement was completely different now. It was a sterile white, and bright with lights he couldn't find. Advanced alien technology sat on tables and in cabinets that lined the walls. A small section of the basement that was blocked of by glass walls held a desk and a padded cylindrical pod. Two figures appeared to be resting in the pod.

"Who are they?"

Szayelaporro didn't even look up from the table he was currently hovering over. "My son and daughter Verona and Lumina Granz. Don't mind them; they're just tired from the move."

"Aren't you?" Renji asked.

Szayel turned around waving a small device he'd taken from the table. "I don't sleep." He walked towards them and pressed the device to Ichigo's arm in passing. He didn't feel anything, but when Ichigo looked again the device was filled with his blood. He put the device into a machine across from Ichigo and waited

"How did you change the basement within a day?"

"Easily." The machine pulled up a holographic screen and Szayel looked it over. He smiled and turned back to Ichigo and Renji. _"_He's clean, we can begin_. Prep him for me Renji."_

"Begin wha-yah!" Ichigo covered himself and reached for the towel Renji had just taken from him. "Give that back!"

Renji tossed the towel onto a nearby chair and slipped two thin bracelets over Ichigo's wrists and held them together. He waved his hand over a circular sensor at the corner of the table. Blue lines around the tables glowed to life and the table seemed to grow warm. Renji pressed his wrists to the table.

Ichigo tried to lift his hands but it felt as if weights had been strapped to them.

Renji slipped the same types of bracelets onto his ankles and pressed them to the opposite side of the table. The same effect happened to them.

"What going on?!" Ichigo demanded before Renji pressed his face onto the table. With a gasp he blushed; it felt like his cheek was resting on warm human flesh. There was even a slight pulse as if it were alive.

The snap of a glove woke Ichigo from his daze, and he looked up to see Szayelaporro standing over him. "Time for your first milking."

**x~x**

"What?!" the teenager squawked.

"Such an unappealing sound," Szayel murmured, and moved towards Ichigo's rear. "Don't worry this won't hurt. Many of the humans I've done this to found the milking pleasurable."

Ichigo struggled against the binds. "No, don't touch me!" Renji pressed Ichigo's head onto the "living" table, and he felt the scientist grasp his lower cheeks.

"Hmm, your anus is smaller than the humans I usually work with," Szayel commented as he gently prodded the teenager's virgin hole. "Then again, they'd been milk servants for years before I'd gotten my hands on them. I'll just have to be a little more careful. Use more lubricant." At that, Ichigo felt the scientist prod him again but this time it was accompanied by a cool, slimy fluid; Ichigo shuddered.

Ichigo groaned was Szayel's finger moved around searchingly before hitting a spot that made his toes curl.

"Ah, there it is." His finger retreated for a second but returned to Ichigo's prostate. He murmured something about a "sensor" as he applied varying amounts of pressure to the area. Ichigo tried to hold in his moans but the stimulation was too much. He let out a particularly rapturous moan when Szayel applied more pressure to his spot and he grew hard. Making a satisfied sound he removed his finger. "Flip him over, Renji."

Renji waved his hand over the sensor, flipped Ichigo over, and reengaged the magnetic bonds. He met Ichigo's eyes, and touched the sides of his face. "Don't cry, Ichigo, Dr. Szayelaporro won't hurt you."

"I'm not ready..."

Renji made a confused face and looked to the scientist. "He says he's not ready."

"He's lying, he's sexually mature. That's ready."

"My body's ready but not me. I'm not mentally prepared for anything like this!" Ichigo snapped.

"Grit your teeth and bear with it then." Szayel gripped Ichigo's length and gently pushed a thin tube into the urethra earning a startled squeak from the oranget. "There." He messed with a sensor on his side of the table, and the table began to slowly turn into a chair form.

Ichigo looked down and paled at the sight of the tube sticking out of his penis and the other end disappearing somewhere under the table. Something opened and a device lifted out. The scientist guided it to Ichigo's anus, and pushed it in. It seemed to develop its own mind and burrowed deeper without any more assistance and pressed itself against where Szayel's finger had once been. It was uncomfortable but not painful.

Szayel removed his gloves, and grabbed a nearby tablet. He removed a small circular pad from it and put it over Ichigo's heart.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Yet another sensor that will monitor your heart rate so I can end the process if there are any... complications. I can't have you heart giving out, now can I?"

"Heart give out?! Wh-"

The device suddenly came to life and pressed into his prostate. He moaned as it vibrated and moved in a slow circular motion. The foreign stimulation pushed him towards climax quickly as the device altered its speed and pressure. His back arched as the stimulation quickly drove him to the edge.

Moments of his moans passed before he let out a short cry, and came. The device continued it stimulation forcing the poor teen continue ejaculating and a gentle suction started, pulling the semen through the tube.

_"He has more semen than I expected," _Renji murmured.

_"He is untouched; he's probably never even manually relieved himself before," _Szayel explained. _"We'll have to end soon. His heart rate is increasing."_

**_x~x_**

Just as the scientist predicted, Ichigo's heart rate increased and he made the device stop. Ichigo let out one final enraptured shout before falling still, panting loudly and sweating profusely. He moaned again as the device retreated, and Szayel removed the tube.

Szayel retreated to a nearby cabinet and grabbed a device like the one he'd used to take a sample of blood earlier.

_"What is that?" _Renji asked.

_"Something that will relax him and put him to sleep." _The scientist pressed it to Ichigo's arm, and yet again Ichigo didn't feel it but immediately the effects could be seen.

* * *

Shiro sighed as he looked around the room he'd been trapped in for the umpteenth time. He still wasn't quit sure how he'd ended up there and couldn't figure it out either. All he could remember was leaving his asthmatic little brother in their room to investigate a noise before a burning sensation went through him and he passed out.

His heart clenched; he'd reminded himself of Ichigo again. Worry came over him as he thought of him more. He hoped that Ichi had taken his medicine correctly, but worry outweighed the hope. What if he hadn't? Ichi could have passed out. He could of asphyxiated...

Shiro released a shuddering breath as he tried to calm himself. No, Ichigo had survived every other asthma attack, there was no reason that he wouldn't have pulled through that one.

He looked towards the nearby door as it suddenly hissed and slid open and a boy walked in. Shiro stood. Suddenly noticing Shiro the boy gasped and stumbled backwards until he came to a stop in the doorway. From there the pair entered a silent staring contest; Shiro's frightening yellow and black ones versus the boy's frightened but curious blues.

The boy cocked his head. _"W-Who're you?"_

Shiro grinned and strode towards the boy earning another frightened yelp from the boy. The boy cowered in the doorway, but Shiro simply nudged him out of the way; he'd only wanted to escape, no reason to do anything to the kid.

_"Ah! W-Wait, where are you going?"_

Shiro ran down the hall and turned the corner, getting himself lost in seconds. He cursed as he turned a corner and was faced with a hall filled with more unmarked doors. "What the Hell kind of place is this?"

_"Why did father make us leave?"_

Shiro froze and hid behind a corner from two figures strolling down the hall. He peeked around a corner and watched as the figures drew closer.

_"Father said he wanted to rest while he waited for results."_

_"But I thought he never slept, Verona..."_

_"He doesn't... he dozes."_

The figures- children- passed and Shiro braced to run around the corner, but someone grabbed him from behind. A large hand clapped over his mouth as he tried to yell out and he was dragged into a room.

Shiro grunted as he was thrown onto a bed, but immediately bounced to his feet and looked up to his tall attacker. He faltered and stepped back, falling back onto the mattress in shock.

Some tall, blue haired, four-armed beast of a man stood over him, grinning down at Shiro like the cat that caught the mouse.

"Who... and what the fuck are you?"

The giant chuckled. "I'm Grimmjow, a _Queso de Credo_, you should try to remember that. Now what were you doing running around the corridors?"

Shiro's shocked expression quickly turned into a glare and he stood up again. "Getting out of here!" He darted around the guy, but Grimmjow merely stuck out his arm and caught Shiro around his neck.

Grimmjow pinned the smaller human to the mattress, and straddled his body. He wrapped both hands around Shiro's neck, and when his attempts to pry Grimm's hands from his neck grew annoying, Grimm used his other set of hands to pin Shiro's hands to either side of his body. He grinned and squeezed as Shiro tried to get out a few words. Shiro began to grow blue and Grimmjow released his neck.

Shiro coughed and cursed as air became available to him once more. "Bastard!" He flailed hoping to either loosen the guy's grip on his wrists or get a lucky hit in.

Grimmjow laughed again, and easily fended off the attacks. He could've held Shiro there forever but finally let up, and let Shiro go. "You're much more feisty than the orange one."

_Orange one? _"Where's my brother!?" Shiro croaked.

"Back in that primitive piss hole of a house," he murmured. As Shiro spat out curses at the alien, his blue eyes locked onto something and he grinned. "I'm flattered. Do I turn you on or do you like being strangled."

Shiro finally noticed the tent in his own pants and covered himself. "Fuck you!"

Grimmjow cackled before a yawn cut him off, and he stretched, his back arching inwards mimicking a cat. His tail pointed towards the ceiling as me groaned sleepily, and finally relaxed. His face close to Shiro's he smiled. "Let's sleep."

"Wha?"

Grimm grabbed his arm and tugged him up the mattress towards the pillows. He laid down holding Shiro around his neck as if he were a teddy bear. He growled as Shiro struggled and held him tighter.

"Look, human, you have two choices. Either you can stay here and sleep with me like a good pet would, or I can dislocate everyone of your joints and put you back in that little room alone."

Shiro glared.

"I'm being nice too. I could break all of your limbs if you push it. Perhaps, even make it so you never see your sibling again."

Shiro's eyes widened showing his blackened sclera more clearly. He averted his eyes as he relaxed in Grimmjow's embrace.

"Good boy. Keep this up and I think we'll get along nicely."

"Don't count on it, bastard."

Grimmjow made a pleased growl and snuggled close.

* * *

_***~Dictionary~***_

_Queso de Credo _- (Spanish) Brawn

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, especially if you're confused. What's simple to me can easily be complex to someone else... also I have a tendency to be forgetful... TT_TT


	4. Another Human Part 1

Wow fourth chapter already!

Disclaimer:

Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo!

* * *

Renji left early after having made sure that Ichigo was fast asleep and not likely to wake up anytime soon. The process of moving the more prudent items to the human household wasn't going as fast as it should've. By now at least one of the rooms should've been converted to have more advanced amenities and other rooms should've been converted to research and resting facilities, and yet the only thing they had accomplished was transforming the basement into Szayelaporro's new lab.

His Highness would not be pleased with such slow progress.

Renji entered the bridge of the ship to "speak" to its captain.

_"Captain Starrk, why is... where is the captain?"_

Starrk's young pet human sat in his chair, dreamily staring into space until Renji startled him with his entrance. He hurriedly leapt from the chair and bowed deeply.

_"F-Forgive me."_

Renji crossed his arms, and dismissed the apology and asked his question once more.

The young human lifted from his bow but did not lift his gaze from the floor, Renji could only see the short curtain of dark hair the human sported. _"Master Starrk is resting, Guardsman Renji, sir."_

Renji growled making the boy flinch in fright. _"He's always resting! And what are you doing?"_

_"M-Master did not give me orders...!" _he sobbed.

Renji grimaced at the sound of those pitiful sobs. He hated making that child cry, but it was so easy. The boy was a good pet, he didn't deserve to be yelled at. He gently told the boy not to cry, and asked him to raise his head. He opened his mouth to utter orders for the boy, but instead turned upon hearing the door hiss open be hind him; an irritated Szayelaporro entered.

_"Guardsman Renji, where is the white human? I thought I told you to put him in my lab or my extra room."_

_"And I did, that is where he should be."_

_"He is not. Are you sure you weren't mistaken?"_

_"How could I? The room is right across from your lab is it not?"_

There was a quiet gasp and Renji looked back to the pet. His blue eyes were wide as his expression was fixed into a mix of fear, shock, and shame. Fresh tears formed at the edges of his eyes.

Szayel brushed by the taller _Cerebro _and loomed over the small human. _"What do you know?"_

_"I-I-"_

_"Out with it!"_

_"I-I knew not to go in your lab, but I did not know that that room was yours as well."_

_"You let him escape?! Why did you not inform anyone?"_

_"I told M-Master, but he merely shrugged it off."_

Szayel's pink hue turned red with frustration, and he seemed to snap. He ranted about his hate for working with such an "idiotic" and meat-headed species", and how that now they would be discovered because the white human escaped. He blamed the captain for not going after the human when told that he had escaped, and he blamed the human boy for letting him out in the first place. Renji grabbed Szayel when the scientist turned to leave, knowing that it was not in their best interest to allow the angry C_erebro_ to face the lazy captain.

_"I will confront Captain Starrk. Return to your research; they will calm you until we can amend this situation."_

Szayel released a tense breath, and snatched away. _"Then you will find me in my lab in the human household." _With another huff, he exited the bridge.

Renji watched Szayel leave, and then turned back to the boy. The boy was rubbing his large eyes as he sniffled and coughed, whimpering in fear and shame.

_"Take me to your Master."_

He said nothing as he shuffled past Renji and out the room.

Renji followed him through the ship towards the main sleeping quarters until they finally reached the captains living area and entered.

Starrk, the _Queso de Cerdo_ captain was where Renji figured he would be, lounging lazily upon his oddly designed bed. It looked like a very large chair-shaped cushion that molded to suit the weight and shape of the one laying on it. There were many times during the trip to this planet that Renji entered finding the captain lying there with one or both of his pets snuggled up with him.

The boy shuffled over, and crawled onto his master's body, his meager weight not disturbing the larger male. He straddled his chest and began gently shaking his master and tapping his cheeks to rouse him.

Starrk groaned and used his left arms to pull his pet into a sleepy embrace and used one of his right arms to rub his eyes. _"Did Grimmjow make you cry again?" _He turned his gaze to Renji, who crossed his arms. He sighed and laid his head back down with a smirk. _"Your human is in Grimmjow's room."_

_"How did he end up there?"_

_"It seems my little Hanataro here accidentally freed him, and Grimmjow discovered him wandering around."_

_"Why did your lieutenant return him to where he belonged?"_

_"I did not ask why."_

Renji turned to leave. _"Then I shall take my leave."_

_"Could I ask a favor of you before you go?"_

_"What?"_

_"Hanataro has expressed a desire to meet other humans, could he perhaps meet one of the ones you have captured?"_

Renji was silent as he considered the wish. He saw no harm in letting the boy- Hanataro- meet Ichigo or his brother, and the prince had not said that this was not allowed. _"I suppose that this will be fine. Come with me, Hanataro."_

The pet gave his master a quick hug before slipping away and moving to stand at Renji's side. _"And one more thing, Starrk. I want you to tell your subordinates to work faster. At the pace we're going we'd be lucky to complete the transition by the next Earth year."_

There was a long stretch of silence, and Starrk snored.

Renji fumed but left the room. They had made it only half way down the hall when:

_**"Attention all workers assisting in the transition. You're too slow, pick up the pace or I will extend the work day to make up the difference."** _There was a pause as a loud yawn was heard. **_"Thank you."_**

The transmission ended, and Renji smirked as he continued towards Grimmjow's quarters.

* * *

Shiro let out an infuriated wail as he pounded into the keypad next to the door of that blue haired bastard's room. He punched the pad over and over before finally he ran out of strength. He growled as he looked at the pad seeing that his angry beating had no effect. The door was still closed and the pad was undamaged; only small smudges of blood were there to prove that he'd even done anything.

He panted in exhaustion and stumbled backwards to sit on the bed once more. He studied his knuckles, the blood staining his white hand red. He hissed and shook his hand as the wounds began to burn.

With a sigh, Shiro he laid back on the bed with an arm over his eyes, shielding them from the light. With his other hand he tugged at the collar encircling his throat.

_3 hours earlier_

_Shiro gasped and struggled under the massive body crushing him. "Get off! I can't breathe!" He got an arm free and punched Grimmjow in his shoulder._

_Grimmjow groaned and curled tighter around Shiro murmuring, _"So loud, I'm trying to sleep." _He groaned again when the lights suddenly came to life. He uncurled and lifted onto his elbows and knees, and glared at Shiro who still laid under him. "You couldn't have let me enjoy those last few minutes sleeping?"_

_"I would have had you not been crushing me!"_

_Grimm huffed and grabbed Shiro's face making the human panic and fight back. "You stink, human."_

_"Like I care! Let go!"_

_Grimm released Shiro's face and laid on him once more, this time gathering the human in his arms before getting off the bed. He held him effortlessly on his hip as he stretched and Shiro ordered Grimm to put him down. Grimm ignored the human's pleas and headed towards a back room._

_The room was an advanced looking bathroom with a small shower, a toilet, and a sink with a mirror above it. The door shut behind them both, and Grimm set Shiro down in front of the shower._

_"Remove your clothes, and get in." He lifted a hand when Shiro opened his mouth. "I'm too tired for an argument. Just do it."_

_Shiro huffed and complied, peeling off his shirt and tossing it to the side. It was much more difficult to take off his pants in the small room, but he managed it. He made a face when he noticed Grimmjow's stare, but said nothing knowing that the alien's explanation would make him more uncomfortable than he already was. He took the cloth that was held out to him and yelped when Grimmjow shoved him into the shower area._

_Grimm reached past him and fiddled with a touchscreen on the wall and warm water rained from the ceiling. Shiro stood under the spray and took the time to enjoy warmth it gave him. He grunted as he was shoved further into the shower. He turned around just as Grimm shut the door behind him and began washing himself._

_"You're bathing with me?!"_

_"Yes, no point in wasting time waiting for you to wash first."_

_"No thank you, I'll just wait until you're done!" Shiro tried to bump past the larger male, but Grimm grabbed his arm, stopping him. Shiro yelled at him but Grimm only ignored him as he used his other three arms to wash. He grumbled for a second more before finally snatching away and washing himself quickly._

_"I'm done washing, let me out."_

_"You're fine where you are," Grimm growled. He looked at Shiro before lifting his second set of hands and beginning to scrub Shiro's scalp. "You didn't wash your hair." He moved closer as he continued to scrub._

_Shiro muttered a few curses under his breath but let the alien continue to wash his hair; the guy's fingers felt nice on his scalp. He stifled a gasp when Grimmjow moved closer, pressing their bodies together. He didn't try to pull away, begrudgingly staying close so that the blue alien could continue massaging soap into his hair. The second set of arms stopped and moved down to hold Shiro closer while the first set continued the wash. Shiro struggled to free his trapped arms from the embrace, but Grimm simply held him tighter while his hands worked to cleanse the soap from those short white locks. When he felt that all the soap was gone, Shiro opened his eyes and looked up, meeting Grimm's eyes. He froze as he stared into those mesmerizing blues. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something feral hiding in those depths. He liked it._

_He pulled away suddenly as he blushed, but Grimmjow pulled him closer once more._

_Grimm made a confused face and looked down between their bodies. A smirk formed on his gob. "So I _do _turn you on after all!"_

_Shiro went bright red and tried to push the cocky alien away. "Shut up an' let go!"_

_Grimmjow grabbed hold of both Shiro's arms and began grinding their lower halves together slowly, coercing a surprised groan from Shiro. "Yah like that?" _

_Shiro bit his lip and stifled a groan as his cock grew harder and Grimm reached down and began massaging the soft mounds of flesh that were his asscheeks. "F-Fuck..." Shiro's whole body quivered in delight and he threw his head back with a rapturous moan. His cock began to weep as Grimm continued creating delicious friction with their bodies. After a while Shiro could take no more and came, spraying long strings of semen on both of their stomachs._

_He murmured a breathless "Bastard," as Grimm chuckled and wiped off their stomachs. He gathered the human in his arms once more and exited the shower after turning off the water. He held Shiro close as he dried them both off before leaving the bathroom. He sat Shiro on the bed and turned to a shelf behind him._

_Shiro watched Grimmjow pick up and look at the small assortment of disks that laid on the shelf. He made a pleased grunt and turned back to Shiro. He pressed a disk to the center of Shiro's chest and dark gel-like tendrils spilled out and covered Shiro's body, quickly taking the form of a one-piece second-skin suit. Grimm did the same with his own disk before looking at Shiro's once more and turning it slightly. Some of the gel-like cloth retreated until it formed a new outfit; something that resembled a halter-top attached to a pair of shorts._

_Grimmjow smiled at Shiro and the human glared back bitterly. "That'll do." He turned and slipped his feet into a pair of boots and tightened the straps before heading towards the door. "I'll be back later with food for you."_

_"Wait," Shiro stood. "You're leaving me in here?"_

_"Yeah, problem?"_

_"Yeah! I don't want to be trapped in here all day... or night... or whatever time it actually is!"_

_"It's night, but I'm still running on my planet's time."_

_"Whatever, just take me to my brother."_

_"No, you'll stay here until I say otherwise."_

_"What?!"_

_"You heard me." Grimmjow turned to the pad next to the door and pressed a few buttons that Shiro failed to catch, and the door slid open._

_Without thinking Shiro made a break for it._

_The _Queso de Cerdo _was faster however. His hand shot out and grabbed Shiro's pale wrist._

_Before Shiro could try to wrench away he felt a sharp in his side and went limp. Before his neck went fully numb, Shiro looked to his side and saw the tip of Grimm's tail retreat and a small amount of blood flowed from the wound._

_Grimm let go of Shiro's wrist and grabbed a fistful of white locks and dragged Shiro's limp body back to the bed. He flopped bonelessly face first onto the bed and Grimmjow walked out of his view._

_"I knew you'd try to escape. Your brother tried to, but he was at least smart about it."_

_The mattress on either side of Shiro dipped in slightly as Grimmjow crawled on and kneeled over him. The alien lifted Shiro's head and slipped something around his neck that wrapped perfectly around it._

**"State your designation,"**_ came from the collar._

"Property of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Queso de Cerdo Lieutenant under Captain Coyote Starrk of the vessel Los Lobos."

**"Designation confirmed."**

_Grimmjow turned Shiro's head to the side and gave it a curt pat. "The venom will wear off in about two hours, have fun until then, human." The mattress bounced slightly as Grimm lifted his weight from it. The sound of boot moved farther away, the keypad beeped as buttons were pressed, and door hissed as it opened and again as it closed._

_Present_

Shiro flinched and sat up as the door suddenly opened revealing a tall red-haired alien. _Geez, and I thought Ichi's hair was bright! _

_"There you are," _The alien said, and walked into the room. A smaller person stumbled in as well.

"Hey, you're the kid that let me out yesterday, aren't you!"

The kid in question squeaked and hid behind the taller alien's leg.

"Come with me, Shiro."

Shiro glared, and demanded, "How do you know my name?"

"Your brother told me."

Shiro's eyes widened and he stood. "Ichigo? You know where he is?"

The alien crossed his arms. "Yes, in fact we will be going where he is being held." He held up a hand. "And before you get hopeful, I cannot guarantee that you will be allowed to see him."

"Why not?! What the hell is with you aliens keeping me from my brother?"

The alien gave him a calm look. "I understand your feelings; you believe this treatment to be unfair. However, I cannot go against the orders of the prince."

"Where is this 'prince'?! Ill kick his ass if he keeps me away from my brother any longer!"

The alien closed both sets of eyes, took a deep breath and reopened them. "I will ignore that outburst, but watch what you say about the prince from now on, or I will punish you." He moved to the side and gestured at the door with a sweep of his arm. "Come with me now, and do not attempt to escape."

Shiro huffed angrily and reluctantly heeded the alien's command.

He walked alongside the alien and the dark-haired boy as they walked through the white and gray corridors. Other than the few aliens carrying things down the hall, it was barren and quiet which yet again allowed Shiro to enter his thoughts. His heart clenched as he thought of his brother again, and his pace slowed to a stop.

"Is... Ichi okay?"

The alien stopped and looked to him. "Hm?"

"You only said that you knew where Ichigo was, you never said if he was okay."

The alien grunted, and motioned for Shiro to continue walking. They walked in silence for a few moments before he spoke. "Your brother is just fine. He was sleeping when I left him."

Shiro looked at him with a conflicting mixture of relief and worry. "D-Does he have his inhaler? Do you know how many doses he has left in it?"

The alien nodded. "He has his 'inhaler' with him, however I don't know how much medicine is left in it. Don't worry. The doctor analyzed it, and the medicine should be very simple for him to synthesize once Ichigo runs out."

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief as his thoughts calmed. "Good."

The reached the exit, and with a swipe of the alien's hand the door opened to a familiar sight: the inside of the barn.

"Wha-?" Shiro stuttered and turned around to look at the ship. It was smaller than the inside had lead him to believe, he wondered how it was possible. "Is it bigger on the inside or something?"

The alien gave an amused smirk. "Nothing of the sort. The door emits specially crafted wavelengths that shrinks anything that enters, and then reverts them to their original size upon exiting." He beckoned and then headed towards the barn doors. "If the ship had been built to scale than it would be 10x bigger than this structure of yours." He reached his hands out and forced the doors open letting the cooler air in.

The boy threw his arms around himself and huddled behind the alien's leg. "It's cold?"

Shiro finally took notice of what the little boy was wearing. He saw a disk similar to the one Shiro had in the center of his back, which helped to form his clothing; a loose sleeveless shirt, and equally loose shorts. The boy also lacked shoes.

The alien amended the situation by picking the boy up, messing with the disk so that it formed longer articles of clothing, and carrying him to the house.

Shiro followed close behind, resisting his initial urge to try to run. Not much point when they were going towards his only reason for attempting to escape in the first place. The walk to the house was short, and soon enough the alien was closing the heavy door behind them. He set the boy down and told him to wait there, and ushered Shiro to the basement.

Shiro's eyes widened upon seeing the changed basement. "What the Hell did you do?!"

A pink alien at a desk turned and watched them descend the stairs. _"Ah, good you found him! Where was he?"_

_"In Lieutenant Grimmjow's quarters," _the red alien answered, and guided Shiro over to a table at the room's center. It took some urging, but he managed to make Shiro sit o the table. _"It seems he caught Shiro trying to escape."_

_"I suppose 'Shiro' is this human's name?"_

"I heard my name twice, that makes me suspicious!" Shiro piped up.

The pink alien smirked. _"Guardsman Renji, remove his coverings."_

The red alien bobbed his head before turning and removing the disk at the center of Shiro's chest. The clothing morphed back into gel tendrils and retreated into the disk before Shiro could raise any sort of protest. Shiro could only yelp in surprise and cover himself.

The pink alien murmured another command and circlets were slipped onto his wrists and ankles and he was forced to lay spread-eagle on the table. Shiro fought but it was futile; the alien was stronger than Shiro could ever hope to be.

The aliens exchanged a few words before finally the red one turned and left.

"Uh... what's going on?" Shiro asked warily, and looked over to the pink alien.

The alien had his back to Shiro as he spoke. "I'm going to analyze you. Just a few dozen tests."

"Why do you want to study me?"

The alien turned to him holding a tablet in one hand and a small device in the other. "Well, albino humans are a rather rare commodity and on my planet they are kept under tight security, so I cannot study them."

"And now you finally have an albino to poke around with."

Pink grinned as he pressed the small device to Shiro's arm. "Quite." He set the device to the side and pulled circular pads from the tablet and began strategically placing them on certain parts of Shiro's body.. "But not only that, you're... an undocumented albino."

"Wut?"

"I mean," the alien moved towards the end of the table and messed with something down there that made the table lift into a vertical position, "we have never seen a human like you." He touched his Shiro's chin. "Ebony sclera and golden irises." He opened Shiro's mouth. "Dark blue mouth and tongue. Skin with absolutely no trace of color. You're the most interesting thing I've seen in my entire science and research career!"

"...Thanks... I guess..."

He chuckled. "Don't sound so indecisive. I honestly don't wish to cause you any harm... however my 'collection methods' may cause a fair bit of pain. I have to pull a sample of DNA from your cells after all."

"Can't you just take a lock of hair or something."

He turned and walked towards the desk he had been at initially. "Hmm, yes, however there can be problems with such samples. Impurities, cells dying too quickly, natural and unnatural hair oils-" he cut himself off with a few "tuts" and returned to Shiro's side carrying a gun-like device. "All in all, a sample directly from one of your cells is easier to work with than a hair sample. Now no more talking." He pressed the gun to Shiro's side and pressed a button.

"AAGH!"

"Let's begin the tests."

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he finally stirred from his slumber and stretched out his stiff joints. They made pleasing popping sounds as they went back into place, and he sighed as he relaxed once more and opened his eyes.

He sat up with a start upon seeing a little boy resting beside him. Ichigo stared at the boy for a moment before looking around the room.

He was relieved to see that he was back in his room, and not in that lab. His lower half tingled upon thinking of that room and what had transpired there. He looked down seeing that he was dressed in only some sort of briefs that felt like a cross between a wet suit and a gel insole. He gave it a tug and watched it ripple upon snapping back.

"You look like the white one!"

Ichigo flinched and looked towards the boy sitting next to him. "White one?"

The boy smiled eagerly at him. "My name's Hanataro, what's yours?"

* * *

*chuckles it self* Doctor Who reference ftw!

This going to be a two parter, I don't want the chapters to get too long after all! If I had kept going this would've had three flashbacks and like 6000-8000 words, and I personally think that's too much!

_***~Dictionary~***_

Cerebro: (Spanish) Brain

Queso de Cerdo: (Spanish) Brawn

Los Lobos: (Spanish) Wolves; also the name of Starrk's Resurrección for those of you who didn't know

Thank you for reading! I hope you leave a review and return later for the next chapter!


End file.
